prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC29
"Harahara! Treasure hunting in Major Land-nya ♪" is the 29th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy are worried about the Fairy Tones as they seem to be almost completely exhausted. They head to Major Land to see Aphrodite, as they were instructed by the voice of the Crescendo Tone to head there. The Trio the Minor happen to eavesdrop on their conversation, and tell Mephisto that the Pretty Cure were heading to Major Land. Mephisto schemes to catch the Pretty Cure while the Trio the Minor are once again ordered to collect some more Notes. The girls and Hummy arrive in Major Land and went to see Aphrodite, who explains to them that the Cresendo Tone is a fairy that gives birth to all the notes of the world and that the Fairy Tones were born from her. The Crescendo Tone resides in the Healing Chest, which was stolen by an evil force and lead Major Land to despair. During that time, the Healing Chest was sealed somewhere in the Evil Forest. Ellen happened to know of the history of the Evil Forest, where several people braved the dangers of the Evil Forest to retrieve the Healing Chest, but failed to do so. The three girls make up their mind to head into the Evil Forest to get back the Healing Chest. The girls then realize that they could not transform into Pretty Cure without the aid of the Fairy Tones. Their transformation is made possible by Aphrodite, who lent her power for the girls to transform. The Pretty Cure and Hummy head towards a dark portal that led to the Evil Forest, but are sucked in by force. The Pretty Cure are separated into three separate dimensions, where each statue is lying in wait for them to fight. However, the strange ear devices, that took hold of Hummy in episode 21, latches onto the Pretty Cure's ears and emits sounds of despair, hindering the Pretty Cure badly. Cure Melody begins to speak to Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat through their minds, reflecting on the fun times they had, the happy memories each of them had. The gathering of happiness in their minds and the spirit of standing back up manages to destroy the ear devices and they are able to fight back the giant statue. The three dimensions merge into one, where they reunite. The three statues combine to form a more powerful and bigger statue. Due to the statue's overwhelming power, they transform back into their normal civilian forms. The statue then summons Hummy and the Fairy Tones, trapped in a bubble-like cage. The three girls stand up once more and transform back into Pretty Cure with more burst of power. They perform Passionato Harmony on the statue and manage to defeat it, saving Hummy and the Fairy Tones, and obtain a dark key which was the size of a sword. The Evil Forest disappears to reveal a huge terrain of grass and flowers that was originally there, before it was taken over by evil. Cure Melody, with some struggle, pulls out the key from the ground, and another rainbow road is formed. At the end of the road lies a floating door, and the key floats up to unlock the door, and this reveals the Healing Chest. The Crescendo Tone praises the Pretty Cure for being able to overcome the trials. The Fairy Tones then proceed to enter the pink jewel in the Healing Chest and this fully replenishes their energy. They return to Major Land, assuring Aphrodite that the Healing Chest is in safe hands. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Hummy *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Fairy Tones Gallery SPC29.Wallpaper.PNG|This epiosde's wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes